Harry Potter and The High School Musical
by Sillabye
Summary: Harry Potter AU where everything is the same but Draco is Sharpay Evans. Credit to Dreaminghermione on Tumblr how I saw this from. I also decided to make Ryan in this because why the f**k not?


**I'm posting here cuz wattpad won't work.**

"I'm a diva. I hate chemistry nerds, people who go against the status quo and I'll do literally anything to make sure I get the lead in the spring musical. Would you like to be my friend?"

Harry was quiet for a moment as he looked at the hand reaching out towards him. He had only just arrived at Hogwarts and was waiting with his new friends to be sorted. Already in sensory overload from being around so many wizards for the first and the blonde, American, thing had caught him off guard nearly immediately with her presence. Did Hogwarts even have a spring musical? Probably not. Still, that didn't stop the girl and her brother from claiming they'd be the leads. Also, why did she have to specify it was the spring musical? Also was there even a drama club here? Harry was quite sure a magical school had better things to do than put on Macbeth for bored parents and uninterested students.

Harry was about to respond when Ron piped up. "Aren't you Sharpay Evans-Malfoy? Daughter of Lucius Evans-Malfoy?" Sharpay nodded in response.

Ron turned to the boy who lived, "Harry you can't trust them. Not only are they stuck up, American and rich, their parents worked for the man that killed your parents!" Ron pulled Harry away from Sharpay before Harry could address her offer of friendship.

With this information in mind, Harry decided it would best to avoid the blonde and her brother who seemed to own the most unusual array of hats. It seemed they would only bring him trouble and that was something he didn't need in his new environment.

Harry almost forgot about the strange twins, them being sorted into Slytherin and him, Ron and Hermione being sorted into Gryffindor. That was, however, until potions class which he just happened to share with the Slytherin house.

Sharpay had gained status quickly in Slytherin dorms with her constant flaunting of money and her ability to get whatever she wanted. She and Ryan obtained two "background singers" (as Sharpay liked to call them), Crab and Goyle, as well as the respect of most of the house. She had a strange charisma that drew people to her, everyone except the Gryffindors. They seemed immune to her charms when no one else was. It was this and Snape that caused Harry to dread his potion lessons. Along with Ryan's strange fetish like obsession with awful hats, but that seemed to creep out even the most loyal of Sharpay's followers.

Sharpay would go on and on about musical theater and no one would stop her or take points away. For some strange reason, she also had the idea that Harry and her should sing together, which made him quite uncomfortable. They had only had three conversations together and she had already had stalker-like feelings for him.

Today was a particularly bad day for Harry had already lost one hundred points and angered Snape greatly. Classes had only been in session in for a few weeks, but he was already wanting this class to be over for the year. Just when he thought it couldn't get worse, Sharpay raised her hand.

"Professor Snape is it true that to create a new club in school, all we need is a supervising teacher?"

"Yes, Miss Evans. That is correct. Fifty points to Slytherin."

"Well, Professor I was wondering if you, as head of Slytherin house, would be willing to supervise a club of mine."

"What does this have to do with potions?" Ron exclaimed. For once in his life, he would rather be learning than listening to school than talk about their stupid club.

"Fifty points from Gryffindor!"

"Thanks, Hermione," the Gryffindors replied. Hermione had long stopped questioning why her housemates tend to blame everything on her, even now when she currently was not even in the room. She is being tended to by Madam Pomfrey after Ron had an unfortunate accident with a spell cast in Hermione's direction.

"Well Professor, my brother and I have this brilliant idea that Hogwarts should put on a play of sorts. You see, we spend so much time on spells, but what about our culture as wizards? Wizards have been infamous for creating some of the most iconic musicals of our times. I believe the student body would benefit greatly from this-"

"Please Merlin, do not allow this to happen." Harry blurted without thinking. Snape immediately turned his head to the boy and smiled a cruel and mean grin.

"It seems that Potter here has a passion for the arts as well. Not only shall I support your idea Miss Evans, I shall also turn it into a class project of sorts. Participation shall be mandatory," the Gryffindors groan in complaint. "Potter, you shall also be one of the many stars of our production. Miss Evans, I'll lead the casting and play choice to you."

"Professor, shouldn't we be doing more exciting like defeating a three head dog or our actual potions work?" Harry pleaded. While he didn't have stage fright, he just didn't want to get stuck singing and dancing in front of his friends.

"Or could we just go searching for a really cool looking stone? I'd honestly rather do that." Ron asked as well, knowing Fred and George would never let him live this down.

"Thirty points from Gryffindor. Any more complaints from you two and I'll take away another hundred points."

"How was potions class? Did you take notes? I don't want to fall behind because Ron couldn't do a simple spell correctly." Hermione came running up behind her two friends as they made their way to their next class.

"Oh, don't worry, you didn't miss anything," Harry said still angry about the events of the class.

"Expect the end of our lives," Ron mumbled. Hermione looked at Harry, perplexed and waiting for an answer.

"Sharpay got Snape to agree to use performing a musical as a cast."

"Wait, what? That makes absolutely no sense. That sounds like a badly constructed story someone just came up with."

"It gets worse, Hermione. We're doing the play Grease, only it takes place here in Hogwarts." Ron was still annoyed at the thought.

"Well, the cast list is up tomorrow. Let's just hope we get backstage or something." Harry said trying to be slightly optimistic.


End file.
